Brownies
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Kai's having a good day... how does Takao manage to ruin everything in a flash? TyKa


**Disclaimer: **Beyblade belongs to… not _me_, obviously. If it did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. Also, enjoy!

**-----------------------------**

When Kai woke up that morning, he felt calm and relaxed. It was a bright day, but the sun's rays weren't directly bothering him from where he lay. He could hear a few birds singing a morning song. He could smell food: eggs and rice. Takao and the others were all still asleep, snoring quietly. All this he registered the second he became aware. Instantly, he knew that it was going to be a good day.

Smiling faintly (a rare, currently unseen smile) he pushed himself up and stretched liberally before heading off for a shower. It only served to relax him further. Feeling content in the early stillness of the dojo, he headed for the kitchen.

Grandpa Kinomiya was seated upon the low eating table, drinking tea and reading a newspaper. He looked up upon Kai's entrance.

"Yo K-man," he greeted, managing to sound a tiny bit saner than usual, "Better grab something to chow on before T-man gets up." He laughed heartily, knowing that Kai understood what he was referring to.

Kai didn't need telling twice. After nodding back in silent greeting, he found toast, eggs, rice, fruits, and miso on the counter; a mix of traditional japanese and western breakfasts. He poured himself a cup of orange juice and ate at the table, sending the old man silent gratitude. Grandpa Kinomiya must have sensed it because he laughed and said, "You're welcome, dude." The food tasted good enough. The violet-eyed boy realized that, indeed, his day was to a good start.

Kai decided to express his good mood by not insulting Takao or ordering his teammates around. He was Kai after all—Kai Hiwataris did not express any joyful feelings outwardly.

To say the least, Takao was more than surprised (and pleased) that Kai made no effort to put him down. In return, he refrained from getting on the older boy's nerves too much. Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi seemed completely supportive in maintaining Kai's good mood. Their training session went smoothly and productively. The day sailed by undisturbed, much to Kai's satisfaction.

Until eight PM, that was.

Kai found his positive mood evaporating quite suddenly.

The reason? Takao.

Now, Takao seemed to enjoy Kai's changed behaviour. As a result, he became nicer. So much nicer, in fact, that he decided to make brownies for everyone—at eight PM. Nothing was unusual or upsetting about that, it must be stated. But that's only how it started.

Kai was sitting in the kitchen enjoying an evening cup of coffee when Takao strolled in, leaving the others goofing around the living room.

"Hey Kai," he said cheerfully.

"Kinomiya," Kai replied in way of a response, contently sipping his coffee.

Tyson began opening counters and taking ingredients out, "I'm making brownies!" he informed him.

Kai wanted to object to the utter destruction and inflammation of the kitchen but shrugged instead. It _was_ the blunette's house after all.

"Will you eat some?" Takao questioned, pulling out a big bowl from a lower counter.

Again Kai wanted to object—it must be understood that his reputation did not allow for such things, but his good mood made him reconsider.

"Maybe," he said, finally.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other's expression brighten further. After that, silence mostly reigned as Takao worked, clanking things together and humming under his breath once in a while. Everything seemed to go well. But then Takao cursed, causing Kai to look up. The second he set his eyes on the bluenette, his mood immediately took a turn.

For there, right in front of him, was Takao covered in chocolate batter: his face, arms, and _oh god_ his neck. How it got there Kai did not know. He stared for a few minutes at the batter-covered boy, the thought of how tempting it was to lick it all off running through his mind. And when Takao sighed in defeat, letting go of the manual mixer and began licking it off his own arms, Kai got really pissed. Seeing that pink tongue poking out, slowly trailing around...

"That's disgusting," he snapped and the left the kitchen, abandoning his coffee. But not before he saw the confused, slightly hurt look on Takao's face as he looked up.

For the next while, Kai wandered about, thoroughly pissed. He glared at everyone who came across him, the others shooting him odd looks and Grandpa Kinomiya raising an eyebrow. After ending up outside, he heard the stampede that only the promise of brownies could cause and scowled. With that new information, his now bad mood hit new levels.

Those idiots would probably eat all of the brownies! He liked chocolate too! He wanted chocolate! He wanted _brownies_, damn it! He wanted Takao covered in brownie batter!

Kai growled and stalked to bed despite the early hour.

Lying on his end of the dojo in which they all (minus Kenny and Hilary, who went home) slept, futon isolated from everybody else's, he glared angrily at the ceiling. The darkness was the only thing that did not make things worse in this situation.

And then everyone came in, chattering contently (and quite inconsiderately) as they readied for sleep. Once or twice they mentioned his sudden mood swing, no doubt glancing at him as they did so. His eyes closed, he wanted to shout at them—he really did—but clamped his jaw and kept up the pretence of sleep. He listened as they settled in, falling into oblivion not long afterward. Kai waited for a few moments just in case, and then pushed himself up.

He shuffled in the darkness, carefully navigating his way out of the dojo and into the main house. He was relieved to make it to the kitchen without waking anyone up—especially Rei, whom Kai resented for being an even lighter sleeper than he was. He flipped the light switch on, moving inside and towards the cupboards. Just as he was about to rummage through them for something sweet, preferably chocolate, or, better yet, left over brownies even if there was no chance of that, he heard footsteps.

Spinning around defensively on instinct, he was surprised to find Takao standing in the doorway.

Relaxing, he inwardly cursed upon registering the other's state. Midnight blue hair was tousled; the band that held it together was gone, allowing it to flow haphazardly around the boy's face and shoulders. He was dressed in a comfortable, oversized t-shirt and shorts whose hems were barely visible underneath. Feeling his mind wander, Kai mentally shook himself to clear it.

Takao smiled at him, "Didn't know you ate midnight snacks, Kai," he said.

Kai simply glared before defying the truthful statement by filling a glass with water. Sipping it, he decided that, yes, it was good cover-up—he was only thirsty.

But the blunette was not buying it. He rolled his eyes and moved to the fridge, standing on tiptoe to retrieve something on top. He pulled down a rectangular, covered glass container encasing something brown and delicious looking, but no...

Kai hid his surprise as Takao set it on the table and pulled off the lid to reveal…

"Brownies!" Takao announced. And there, in the container, sat two big, mouth-watering brownies. "It was only fair that I save some for you."

Kai found himself quite speechless, the other's thoughtfulness evoking a warm feeling inside.

"I don't want any," he stated, more roughly than he'd intended.

Takao simply looked exasperated. "Come on, Kai," he whined, picking up one of the pieces and moving over to him, "At least try it and tell me what you think."

Kai kept his expression perfectly indifferent, eyeing the offering and refusing to let go of his already dissipating resolve.

"I said I don't want any, Kinomiya."

Takao still held the brownie out to him, "It's my first time making brownies. The others said it was good. Just taste-test it, please?" Kai noted that the other looked almost... sad?

"No," he replied, firmly. He almost wanted to comply just to see the other smile (the brownie being a brownie was only a bonus now).

"And why not?" the world champion demanded.

"Just," Kai started in false distaste, "because an idiot like you enjoys stuffing his face with unhealthy high-fat, sugar-filled foods doesn't mean we all do. Least of all me."

Oh great, first insult of the day. Kai carefully inspected the younger male's expression, already regretting it, but saw no sign that indicated that the other had even heard it.

"A bite won't hurt, Kai," he said, obviously ignoring the jibe. Seeing that Kai was not going to take the brownie, he held it up to the other's lips instead, "Just a little bite," he persuaded.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Kai felt his jaws unlock of their own accord. He became aware of hand (Takao's hand!) and brownie zooming towards his open mouth. Closer and closer—oh, but what was that feeling?

Kai spun around all of a sudden and sneezed. There was a pause at the slate-haired boy felt his cheeks heat up—surely he wasn't blushing?—before slowly turning back around to face a now grinning Takao.

"Uh oh, don't tell me you're allergic to brownies! That would just be sad!" he said lightly.

"I'm not!" the older boy ground out.

Takao offered the brownie once again, now smiling.

"No!" Kai growled and turned away to refill his water glass.

Takao's mouth dropped open, "Come on, man! You were just going to eat it, how does sneezing change anything?"

"Shut up, Kinomiya," Kai snapped and crossed to the other side of the kitchen, away from the blunette. He leaned against the wall and began drinking his water. Kai watched as Takao sighed, shoulders drooping, before taking the brownie and moving to sit at the low table.

"Well, if you _really_ don't want them..." he said, and began munching on the brownie.

Now it was Kai's turn to gape. Brownies! His brownies! His Takao-made brownies! He watched with something akin to shock as Takao finished the first one, swallowing happily and beginning on the second. He brought it to his lips in a painfully slow manner, tongue poking out to lick pink lips, before looking up at Kai, "Are you sure, Kai?" he asked, and somehow—perhaps an after effect of chocolate?—his voice was husky.

Kai's mind flipped to single-track at once. Brownies and Takao. Two things he wanted, at the table; why not? Unconsciously setting his glass down in the sink, he moved to sit beside the other boy. Before his rationale could kick in, he opened his mouth to the other's offering of brownie and took a bite. He registered hazily that Takao just fed him, a brownie no less! Savouring the chocolaty taste and letting it take over his fogged senses, he saw Takao's mouth engulfing the second half, and last piece, of the brownie.

He watched that same traitorous mouth smile and lost control.

"Mine," he growled before he leaned in and kissed the other, his heart flipping upon the contact.

Takao gasped at the lips covering his. His hand moved to grab Kai's shoulder, allowing Kai's tongue to roam his mouth in search of more of the delicious taste. Their tongues collided, frantically caressing each other and soon all thought of chocolate was forgotten in Kai's mind. Now it was Takao, and only Takao. Kai felt and heard a low moan escaping the other's throat and pushed him onto the solid wooden flooring.

He climbed on top of him, his position on his knees allowing him to support his own weight. Their hands roamed, bodies shivering at the heated touches and writhing together, Takao's body arching to meet Kai's. Kai ran his hands through silky locks and felt Takao hands rest upon his waist, holding him in place.

They became in desperate need of air but neither could bring themselves to break the contact, panting against each other's mouths. Kai felt lust burn inside of him, reflecting on him physically. To his relieve, however, he realized that Takao also had the same problem.

Finally, it was the blunette who moved his head sideways, breaking their kiss, though his hands remained firmly on Kai's hips. His breaths came out short and erratic. Above him, Kai pulled back slightly for room and took in great gulps of air, attempting to regulate his feverishly beating heart.

Takao turned back, lips swollen, face flushed and eyes slightly glazed over.

"Wow, all that for a brownie? And to think that you denied wanting any in the beginning..." his hand fluttered over Kai's nether regions teasingly, receiving an involuntary grunt.

"Shut up Kinomiya," Kai murmured, biting down on the other's neck in protest to his actions.

Takao winced, "Gee, I was just kidding."

Kai looked at him for a moment before moving to stand, causing the other to pout and come into a sitting position, both uncomfortably. Kai considered his problematic situation before deciding that the best course of action was to take a cold shower. As for Takao...

He was rubbing his neck, "Ow, the floor isn't very comfortable."

Kai crossed his arms, feeling self-conscious and eyes straying to the bulge in the other's pants. Why didn't they simply continue what they were doing? Well, too late now...

"Stop complaining," he said.

Takao looked up, eyebrows knitted together, "Hey! You weren't the one being smothered into solid wood!" he then bit his lip and smiled slightly, "Not that I minded... just would've been better on a mattress or something..." He trailed off and blushed a darker shade, attempting to glare at Kai's raised eyebrow and smug smirk before changing the subject.

"So," he began, "How were my brownies?"

"Too much sugar," Kai criticized automatically, even though in truth they had just the right amount. He reached out his hand, cutting off the other's affronted protest and silently conveying that he liked them.

Takao sighed dramatically, "Typical Kai," he muttered, grabbing the proffered hand and letting Kai haul him to his feet. They stood facing each other, eye to eye, both uncomfortably aware of each of their problems.

Takao suddenly leaned in and kissed him softly, taking Kai by surprise. He pulled back before the other could respond, smiling sheepishly.

"The brownies didn't have too much sugar—I followed the recipe to the last detail," he said before quickly leaving the kitchen.

Kai remained standing alone, giving the other enough time to use the bathroom. An image of Takao ridding himself of the problem they created together brought heat to his cheeks. After a while, he let a small smile grace his face and brought his hand up to touch his lips tenderly. The kiss Takao had given him was different from the passion-filled make-out session Kai had initiated. This one was... _sweet_. Shaking his head at the sentimentality, he made his way for a relieving cold shower and, hair still damp, went to bed.

As he passed Takao's futon, he saw that the other had already buried himself into his blankets and out of sight in the darkness. But still—as he passed, he couldn't resist sending a small smile towards the huddle in the hope that the bluenette would somehow catch it.

And, as he closed his eyes to drift off, he decided that it _had_ been a good day, after all.

**-----------------------------**

**Reviewww, please! (:**


End file.
